


fell from the sky into my lap

by tragaedy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragaedy/pseuds/tragaedy
Summary: chanyeol has a crush on kyungsoo





	fell from the sky into my lap

**Author's Note:**

> add me at lufans99 on twitter for any questions. this fic might be triggering to some but i dont really know how to warn people so please help me on that !! title from pete davidson by ariana grande

Chanyeol tries to convince herself that it’s just a simple crush constantly; even when her chest hurts too much from seeing the familiar heart-shaped smile and her face flushes with sweat collecting on her forehead because of gleaming doe eyes. Even after waking up from a dream with the same recurring visual— Kyungsoo close to her, kissing her, laughing in heaps, and the softness of her skin pressed against Chanyeol’s hands. Chanyeol will then cry, sob into her hands in a silent scream as she wants the dream to be real or for her feelings to just disappear— it’ll make her life much better. But there were times when she’ll smile to herself and bathe in her emotions, she’ll project imaginations of Kyungsoo on her walls, dance alone in cheerful music wondering how it will feel to have Kyungsoo’s clumsy steps next to hers.

Liking someone is indeed difficult, but Chanyeol thinks that she can handle it.

So today, she hides her feelings enough to stand by Kyungsoo as they walk to the art museum. It isn’t a date of course, they’re going to meet up with friends but Chanyeol had insisted on seeing Kyungsoo first. The woman has a change of demeanor out in public, even with close friends, she becomes quiet and face almost stoic and oh so shy. Chanyeol doesn’t hate it, but she isn’t too keen on Kyungsoo looking as if her lips were glued shut.

“What do you want to see?” Chanyeol asks, eyeing Kyungsoo’s turtleneck that looks suffocating in the hot weather. Kyungsoo always has her arms covered, her wrists the only part of them visible sometimes. Chanyeol never really noticed it until now with the summer heat making everyone go crazy.

“Anything but impressionism; Baekhyun gets way too excited at the colors.” Kyungsoo rolls her eyes, and it has Chanyeol laughing softly. Despite the fact that the woman looks like a nightmare under the beating sun with long loose pants and boots— Kyungsoo’s still so breathtaking. Chanyeol wants to bask in her warmth and flowery perfume. “But Junmyeon wants to drag us through the new religion exhibition anyway.”

Chanyeol smiles, taking in a loud breath while looking up at the sky. “It’s from South Asia!” She steals a look at Kyungsoo. “They’re going to have a different Buddha statue in the front and everything.”

Kyungsoo unexpectedly looks put off by the statement, lips melting into a frown and eyebrows furrowing, her eyes staring ahead. Chanyeol feels her heart drop; has she said something wrong?

“You don’t like the western-style Buddha?” She tries to ask casually, but there’s a stiffness to her voice and it cracks toward the end. Kyungsoo suddenly feels far away, as if she’s getting shot into the noise of cars and people buzzing around them and Chanyeol has to scream to bring her back, to get Kyungsoo to stay.

“No, it’s nothing like that... I wonder how people will react to all the sex and tongues.” Kyungsoo still looks on edge, lips tight as she speaks and hands hidden in her pockets.

“Well to quote Buddha ‘Enlightenment is in the vagina’.” Chanyeol tries to break the tension, leaning over Kyungsoo while ignoring her heart, hiding behind the charisma, running to the need to please.

Kyungsoo laughs, punching Chanyeol’s arm as if goaded. “Shut up.”

And Chanyeol resists the urge to kiss her right then and there.

 

They do end up wandering into ‘Bhudda’ and the first thing they see are the statues of goddesses, fabric with rich patterns dyed on to them, and paintings of Buddha where the style is distinct in culture and standard. Baekhyun walks around with his mouth open in awe, pointing at the huge crowns with jewels as big as his own eyes glinting softly under the light and asking “imagine that on your head.” Chanyeol thinks Kyungsoo is going to tease the man for his behavior alongside with Junmyeon but she doesn’t, she’s by herself, somehow drifted off from the group and staring at a painting of lovers. Like a magnet, Chanyeol is by her side within seconds.

She doesn’t say anything, letting Kyungsoo take in the art like everyone does. The museum has air conditioning that makes the younger look comfortable finally. 

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo doesn’t stop staring at the painting. Chanyeol hums an answer. “What do you think of religious people?”

“They’re people.” Chanyeol shrugs, glancing at Kyungsoo who still looks frozen. The younger doesn’t laugh. 

“I want a real answer.” Her voice is soft, vulnerable, Chanyeol takes in a sharp breath. 

“I don’t really know what it’s like to just have faith in something omnipotent. Logic can’t argue with faith, Soo. I’m not going to question it.” Chanyeol lightly bumps into the younger as she swings from one foot to another, giddy from conversation. Kyungsoo’s interested in her opinions, her body feels lighter.

The woman looks relieved as she tilts her head and grins, starting to swing on her feet too while walking away. Chanyeol follows closely, wanting to hug the younger badly. “That’s good to hear.”

“What?” Chanyeol wraps an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, not to pull her close but just to hang off of her. The woman’s figure is smaller than hers, but she’s weightier from all the sports she plays. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind, in fact she presses closer to Chanyeol’s side. The both of them watch their friends walk ahead, Jongdae constantly looking back at them miserably which makes them both chuckle.

“That you’re passive about it.” Kyungsoo shrugs, and now she seems impossibly close to Chanyeol. As if the taller can learn all her secrets and emotions all bubbling up inside. It’s seldom for Chanyeol to actually feel like she’s close to Kyungsoo though she pretends to be; with the clinginess and late night texting; because Kyungsoo doesn’t make it so clear all the time.

Chanyeol huffs, poking at Kyungsoo’s soft side and then giggling when the younger squeals and smacks her hand away. “Everybody’s staring at us now.” Kyungsoo covers her face, leaning her head against Chanyeol’s side. The taller squeezes her shoulder in return.

They end up walking out of ‘Bhudda’ to eat at the expensive café in the museum. All of them sitting at a table and giving their feet a rest. Chanyeol almost offers to give Kyungsoo a massage but even she figures that’s just plain weird.

“Sehun should’ve came.” Baekhyun pouts, swirling a spoon in his parfait, breaking the comfortable silence. He looks small, pretty and delicate, but like a child only finding out the real world. College doesn’t fit him; doesn’t fit anyone of them really. 

“You still haven’t wooed him yet?” Junmyeon swallows a bite, and his tone isn’t teasing, just tired.

“No I have, we’ve kissed only for now but that’s not enough.” Baekhyun puffs out his cheeks before leaning back to stretch his limbs, releasing a soft groan before he’s back to hunching over the table. “We have to spend more time together but it’s like he’s so fine with solitude.”

“Ask Chanyeol about that problem.” Jongdae raises an eyebrow, glancing at the woman with a sly smile as he obnoxiously sips at his straw, body leisurely attaching to Junmyeon’s.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chanyeol snorts, looking to Kyungsoo who’s spaced out, chewing on her bottom lip— so fucking attractive.

“Kyungsoo likes solitude too, but because of you she can handle going out more.” Jongdae explains with faux nonchalance, knowing the fuel he’s adding on to. Kyungsoo takes a few moments to process the situation as all eyes land on her, and then she’s blushing.

“That is true.”

Chanyeol feels like jumping up and screaming, she wants Kyungsoo, needs Kyungsoo.

“But it could have gone better without the constant chatter.” The younger adds.

The brief innocent moment is gone and everyone’s laughing along with Chanyeol, but she still feels excitement in her sinews; fireworks the size of fireflies blooming inside her body. She catches Kyungsoo’s stare that is nothing but soft with a small grin. Chanyeol beams, it’s only just teasing.

“So I just have to be consistent.” Baekhyun says, determination already consuming him once everyone’s calmed down.

“Yes, but still respect his privacy and wishes. He probably wants to spend more time with you and express his feelings more but he doesn’t know how.” Kyungsoo advises him, but there’s something in her expression. The way she’s slightly nervous and side-eyeing Chanyeol. The taller latches onto hope.

“That does sound like Sehunnie.” Baekhyun purses his lips, deep in thought as he shakes his head to himself and eats another spoonful.

Chanyeol ignores Jongdae’s stare, knowing the man caught on too.

Chanyeol has a light where her heart is.

 

At the end of the day, when they’re the only ones left to part, Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo if she can hang out tomorrow while they’re under the falling sun, blue like dust she is breathing in.

“Let's make it a date, then.” Kyungsoo says, and she’s confident and so beautiful under the flowing sky, the air simmering down to a light breeze. Chanyeol flounders a reply, Kyungsoo clarifies for her sake. “I want to go out on a date instead, Chanyeol. Can we go out at that restaurant near the mall?”

“Yes!” Chanyeol nods enthusiastically, resisting the urge to pinch herself, to find out if this is all a dream.

“Good,” Kyungsoo smiles, lips like a curtain slowly opening up to much more than teeth, much more than her tongue can speak.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kyungsoo breathes desperately. “Yes,”

And then she’s stepping closer, standing on her tiptoes as Chanyeol places a hand to softly hold her chin in place. Kyungsoo sighs at the contact, eyes fluttering shut the last thing Chanyeol sees before hers do the same and she’s leaning in. The kiss is only a press of lips, light and a little stiff before Kyungsoo holds onto Chanyeol’s shoulders and deepens it with a swipe of tongue— it’s something Chanyeol doesn’t see coming and she’s moaning shamelessly into the woman’s mouth, tasting Kyungsoo with languid drags of saliva. Chanyeol’s hands wander further down and then she’s holding Kyungsoo’s hips, not daring to touch her ass. She’s content with their position, the part where they explore and step onto new trails; from the safety of the water they float in. Kyungsoo is taking the lead and Chanyeol finds herself loving it too much, a small pool of lust in her stomach before she’s starting to squeeze Kyungsoo’s hips subconsciously.

The younger is the first to pull away, eyes dazed like tiny rivers and mouth a rose dipped in honey. She’s breathless, panting and looking into Chanyeol’s eyes with intensity before it burns out and she’s giggling, her head falling on Chanyeol’s chest as she wraps her arms around her. Chanyeol hugs her back, making them sway a little as she breathes in deep, looking up at the sky. They stay like that for a few minutes before Kyungsoo eventually pulls away again.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Chanyeol hums, containing her screams of joy.

“Goodnight, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo smiles, fondly rolling her eyes before walking away with a skip in her step. 

Chanyeol stays standing there, watching the woman disappear into her dorm building with something blooming in her stomach.

“Goodnight, Kyungsoo. Dream of me, please.”

 

♡♡♡

 

Their first date is under the dim lights of a cheap restaurant that has better drinks than food. They don’t complain as they play footsie under the table and stare at each other’s faces adorned with makeup. Chanyeol ponders the atmosphere, her body slipping into another level of comfort, closer and more intimate with Kyungsoo that makes her reach out and lay a hand on top the younger’s. Their hands together fit like they aren’t supposed to. 

“You ordered a big ass burger you idiot.” Kyungsoo snorts while intertwining their fingers.

Chanyeol only sighs, hesitating on retorting back because she wants more from Kyungsoo. The younger had to be capable of being romantic, so soft under her eyelashes she’ll make Chanyeol flutter away.

“You know I eat a lot,” she settles on saying.

Kyungsoo smiles. “I do know that.”

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, you too.”

And call Chanyeol silly but she blushes at the compliment. She traces the younger’s knuckles and feels the mornings when Kyungsoo rubs her eyes awake and all the times she’s run a hand through her hair.

“I like you a lot, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo confesses suddenly, eyes wet and cheeks flushed.

The elder frowns, “wait what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kyungso wetly laughs, wiping her tears away with her free hand, her other still holding onto Chanyeol like a lifeline. “I just have to start giving you my all.”

“You already do! Babe, I like the Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol exclaims, loud enough for only them to hear but easy for the other tables too.

“Shutup,” Kyungsoo chuckles, rolling her eyes and quietly sniffling. “Say it back.”

“...What? Oh!”

“Just forget it–” Kyungsoo says, looking ready to explode with embarrassment before the elder cuts her off.

“I like you too.”

Chanyeol realizes that she expected nothing compared to who Kyungsoo actually is. There will now be a tint of sweetness to their interaction like sprinkled sugar Chanyeol would let pool in her stomach and taint her brain. She’s fallen harder than she ever knew and it’s too late now to tell Kyungsoo the whole truth without scaring her.

She guesses love is weird like that.

Their food comes and they scrape the moon for conversation they haven’t already had before. They talk about politics, mental illness, and types of art they want to see in person.

“I suffer from PTSD, I take the meds and all that for it.” Kyungsoo says, nonchalant before taking a bite out of her cheese fries.

“May I ask for what?”

This is new information to Chanyeol and it hits her low in heart as she feels conflicted. One side of her happy to know Kyungsoo trusts her enough to tell her but the other side upset at the younger’s suffering. Although their tight-knit group of friends have disclosed almost everything about each other; Baekhyun’s recovering from OCD, Jongdae’s anger issues, Junmyeon’s anxiety disorder, and lastly Chanyeol’s bipolar depression but never anything from Kyungsoo. The woman is private and they all respect it as long as her bags never get too dark and her weight remains healthy.

“It’s really uncomfortable for me to say it, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo looks at her in her eyes and practically begs; don’t ask for more. She visibly gulps as Chanyeol stammers out a reply.

“I’m sorry! It’s okay if you don’t want to share but I’m glad you’re getting help.” Chanyeol smiles softly, reaching out to pat the younger’s arm but Kyungsoo quickly pulls back her hand as if the elder were trying to burn her. “Kyungsoo–”

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo croaks out, roughly blinking her eyes once she’s realized what she’s done. She grabs Chanyeol’s hand and sighs while locking them together on top of the table. “I’m just tired and thinking about it fucks me up you know?”

Chanyeol nods solemnly. “It’s okay, baby.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol pensively before breaking out into a smile. “You’re right.”

 

They don’t go home together, but as they both lay down in their beds they replay the night in their head and feel each other on their skin.

♡♡♡

Two weeks later a sexually frustrated Chanyeol knocks on Kyungsoo’ door.

“We need to talk!” Chanyeol blurts, once Kyungsoo comes into view. The younger looks domestic, long hair in a ponytail with a long sleeved shirt and pajama shorts, her toned legs are adorable and sexy and adorable. 

“Come inside.” Kyungsoo ignores her, walking away to plop on her bed. Chanyeol joins her. “What do you want to talk about?”

Chanyeol runs a hand through her short hair, looking at the wall while talking. “I know sex isn’t everything— like I am more than fine with what we’re doing now but—” Kyungsoo’s hand holds her chin, moving Chanyeol’s head so the elder is looking at her, Chanyeol chokes up a laugh. “I just want to know… Are we serious?” 

Kyungsoo’s giggles surprises her, the hand still on her chin feels so nice, her thumb brushes against Chanyeol’s lips. “Chanyeol, I do think of us as serious. I really do like you.”

“Oh Good.” Chanyeol pants, hands gripping the duvet.

Kyungsoo is quiet then, the moment enclosing them in a little space where they’re sharing each other’s breaths.

It seems like hours until the silence is broken.

“It’s just that I’ve been scared.” Kyungsoo sounds as if she’s trying hard to spit the words out but her face remains blank, her big eyes round and goopy as she watches the movement of her own thumb. She glances at Chanyeol’s eyes and takes a sharp intake of breath, moving away from Chanyeol to stand in front of her. Chanyeol thinks a loud boom is going to sound off outside, the moment before something overwhelming happens, the surprise in what is how much you could only take. “There’s something I have to show you.”

And Kyungsoo is trembling like a leaf, her demeanor not Kyungsoo-like at all, she looks so small and fragile— that Chanyeol stops breathing to not damage her. Kyungsoo takes off her shirt slowly, her crying not muffled, the tears she’s releasing fall like mini stars and Chanyeol knows this is the second time she herself has died. The first time was the diagnose of her father’s illness, and now the second is seeing Kyungsoo broken, sobbing as she slips off her shirt to reveal her skin and bra.

Chanyeol sees lines first, the bodies and faces, the symbols of light and power and lust, the perplexing sight of what could be a tapestry all along Kyungsoo’s chest and arms. There’s a scar, the size of Chanyeol’s pinky, on her stomach, still angry and red with the texture of a strongly woven plant. And Kyungsoo is covering her own mouth, muffling her wails as her body quivers with the intensity of them. Chanyeol doesn’t realize she’s starting to cry herself.

Buddha

A tribal tattoo in between her breasts, thick black lines of flowers and elephants and a number of worlds on her arms stopping a few inches above her wrists. It looks like pieces of her are missing, the parts of where there’s black like staring into a black hole, as if Chanyeol were to touch her she’d collapse in strings of flesh.

“They told me that in my past life I was murderer.” Kyungsoo stutters out, sniffling as she clenches her eyes shut. “I didn’t believe them, they weren’t the monks at school— they were random men out on the street.”

Chanyeol wants to hold her, to pull her and let the women sob into her shoulder, to let her fall apart, but she doesn’t.

“And then one day, they grabbed me and gave me something and I woke up in a ditch… The police were looking for me, I was gone for weeks and by then I was close to dying.”

Chanyeol bit down a rush of anger, a terrifying feeling of wanting to kill someone.

“And you know what happened when I went back to school?” Kyungsoo sardonically laughs. “They told me I had the soul of a sadist, that I was an abhorrent person in my past life so I am destined to be hurt over and over again. That the people who did this to me were a distortion of our religion but that we were still meant to meet.”

Chanyeol shakes her head, leaning forward so she’s face to face with Kyungsoo but the younger doesn’t notice as she grabs at her own hair.

“My mother’s a shaman and she did all these rituals to cleanse me and everyone around us called her stupid and that I needed to meditate. That I needed to strip myself and sacrifice truth and wisdom just to feel good.” 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol pleads the woman’s name like a prayer on her lips and she’s reaching out hesitantly, awkwardly. Kyungsoo gasps at the touch, the elder’s finger like cold leather on her soft skin, the area around her scar.

“I never had faith, Chanyeol— never.” And Chanyeol nods, licking her lips and looking up at the woman’s face slowly melting into it’s relentless mold of stoic, her eyes opening like slants in a fruit. “But like you said; they aren’t stupid, they aren’t horrible people for believing in things. They’re just…”

“People.”

Kyungsoo frowns down at her, placing her hand on top of Chanyeol’s but not moving it away from her skin, she wants it there. “They just get so...”

“Blinded by power.” Chanyeol speaks for her, and Kyungsoo steps closer. Both of their lips slowing down with each word they contribute.

“Why is power so important? Why is sex and money and shit like that so important?” There’s almost no emotion in the younger’s voice, it’s small and delicate and her breath is falling against Chanyeol’s lips.

“Well I can answer you why sex is.” Chanyeol murmurs before closing the space between them, kissing Kyungsoo likes she’s done many times, her hands reaching up the younger’s face and wiping away her tear marks. Kyungsoo kisses back at Chanyeol’s pace, different from how it usually is, but Chanyeol doesn’t mind and wraps an arm around the woman’s waist before pulling her to the bed.

Kyungsoo plays with the back of Chanyeol’s head, moving the direction of her buzzed hair before yanking on the collar of her shirt— off. Chanyeol pulls away, taking off her shirt to reveal a white bralette snug around her chest, her tattoo of a star peaking beneath a strap. It’s no secret Chanyeol never wears a bra, her breasts practically nonexistent but it is her quiet indulgence in pretty undergarments; bralettes being a huge favorite. Kyungsoo hums in appreciation, running her hands across the fabric, pulling and massaging before pushing the elder away, undoing the woman’s pants hastily.

She says something under her breath once she yanks off the elder’s pants and throws them on the floor, pretty white panties underneath. Chanyeol doesn’t catch it, pulling off her bralette with care. “What?”

“I want to taste you, badly.” Kyungsoo tries to keep a straight face but the desperation in her voice is still laced onto her words like a snake, she’s close to whining, close to falling apart like in a wet dream. 

Chanyeol whimpers in reply, laying down on her shoulders, legs splayed wide in an invitation that Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate on taking. The younger crouches down to kiss her thighs, letting her lower lip drag across the skin before it gets close to her middle and then she’s biting down— hard, Chanyeol’s leg twitches in reflex and she’s screaming in pain, thick dripping pleasure running through her body. Kyungsoo laps at the mark afterward, staring at Chanyeol with eyes threatening, Chanyeol doesn’t know with what. She’s pliant now with her head on the bed, body limp and Kyungsoo’s to take as the younger slides her panties off, the cool air making Chanyeol’s toes curl.

“You’re so eager for everything.” Kyungsoo mutters like she’s angry, finger’s slipping through Chanyeol’s folds but not entering inside her, Chanyeol jolts. “Already wet and open for me; are you a slut or a prude? I can’t tell.”

They’ve spoken about this before, their kinks and small pleasures and more importantly their personalities during sex. Chanyeol is a switch that Kyungsoo knows likes to be more submissive; and Kyungsoo is a talker, a sadist that loves to push and pull a ride Chanyeol wants to be on. The mood is already shifting so far from what it once was that Chanyeol is faintly aware that Kyungsoo is doing this on purpose.

“A slut.” Chanyeol breathes out, because if they were going to play she wants to go all out. She can feel Kyungsoo’s smirk against her, the woman still hovering against her, teasing.

She hums, slipping a finger inside Chanyeol slowly, the elder’s thighs quivering on either side of her. “Well you’re going to be my slut then, Chanyeol. Only mine.” She licks a stride from her finger up to Chanyeol’s clit, letting her tongue press against it as Chanyeol mewls, the elder playing with her nipples as she stares up at the ceiling. 

Kyungsoo sets up an agonizing pace of thrusting into Chanyeol while sucking on her clit, her free hand pressing the woman’s hips down from grinding against her— it has Chanyeol pleading for more, more fingers, more of a stretch. Kyungsoo end up complying, but in her own way as she takes out her finger just to shove three inside the elder, who’s natural lubricant makes the stretch pleasurable. Kyungsoo’s lapping everywhere, tongue close to her fingers stroking, teasing Chanyeol’s opening and blowing on Chanyeol’s clit. It makes the the elder shout out words, moaning deep and husky rumbling from her chest.

“Sit on my face.” She blurts, tears collecting in her eyes. Kyungsoo is put off by the demand; letting go of Chanyeol’s hips and letting the elder grind on her tongue before pulling away.

“What?”

“I want to 69.” Chanyeol whines, pouting as she makes grabby hands for Kyungsoo who stares at her with amusement.

“Does anybody really call it 69?” Kyungsoo goads, pulling off her pants along with her underwear and Chanyeol drools. The woman doesn’t have it in her to sit up yet so she only watches as Kyungsoo crawls up to her, face hovering over hers.

“They do.” Chanyeol mumbles. Kissing Kyungsoo sloppy and passionately as she reaches around to grab her ass, kneading and digging her fingers to have Kyungsoo softly moaning against her lips.

Kyungsoo seems convinced when she pulls away and hesitantly turns around, moving to get on top of Chanyeol with the woman’s help. She doesn’t move, knees next to Chanyeol’s chest and calves under her arms. Chanyeol runs her hands down her back, where she can reach on her stomach, and her ass. The younger’s legs were no joke, body squishy yet toned all at the same time. “Move closer.”

And Kyungsoo does, shyly, and Chanyeol wants to see her face, wants to see how Kyungsoo is like when sheepish and unsure but she holds off the thought. Kyungsoo finally leans over her body, lips hovering over her clit and Chanyeol jolts with want because Kyungsoo is so pretty. She’s close to dripping, the slickness painting her inner thighs and Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate on leaning down, licking an eager stride and pressing her fingers inside her. Kyungsoo gasps, taking in the digits easily and softly rocking back on Chanyeol’s face, her own fingers absentmindedly rubbing Chanyeol.

The elder is relentless in making Kyungsoo moan, writhe on top of her and cry out. She tastes good, flesh soft under her mouth and clit incredibly sensitive. Chanyeol fucks her with three fingers, feeling Kyungsoo’s own digits inside her, curling and pleasuring her sloppily but it’s still good— great. Chanyeol is already intoxicated.

She pulls back so she’s able to speak. “Back at my place I have a toy I’ll love to use on you Soo. I want to break you open with my cock.”

And Kyungsoo snaps at the sentence, shamelessly pushing her pussy into Chanyeol’s face and the woman accepting it. Going back to eating her out as the younger rocked back on her tongue, the younger seems close— they both are with a month full of sexual tension. 

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo comes, still holding herself up but greatly affected. Chanyeol licks her throughout it; feeling Kyungsoo collect herself underneath her fingertips. She still hasn’t come herself and by now she was throbbing, wetness coating her thighs and probably staining the bed but she was somehow still content with pleasuring Kyungsoo.

“You okay?” She asks, kissing the bottom of Kyungsoo’s ass just because and tracing patterns onto her hips.

Kyungsoo hums, and suddenly takes Chanyeol’s clit in her mouth, swirling her tongue on the nub and hearing Chanyeol shout. The woman can’t control her hips as they helplessly grind into Kyungsoo’s mouth, her own releasing pants and spluttered words.

“I’m close, I’m close, I’m close—”

Kyungsoo fucks her fingers into Chanyeol ruthlessly, hitting the spot within her every thrust, Chanyeol comes hard. She smacks Kyungsoo’s ass almost out of reflex, feeling the heat on her hand and the sound of skin as she clenches her eyes shut and her hips slow down. Kyungsoo grunts at the pain, but doesn’t get off of Chanyeol until she’s ‘cleaned’ her up.

They kiss before laying next to each other, cheeks red and mouths swollen.

“This is the first time I actually had sex after showing someone my tattoos.” Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol laughed, intertwining their fingers. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” And Kyungsoo didn’t miss a beat.

♡♡♡

When they’re alone inside, Kyungsoo wears short sleeves now. Her skin always warm and soft under Chanyeol.


End file.
